Bad day?
by iamDandidontshipiyatch
Summary: two short takes on "character A feels super tired and character B cheers them up"
1. Chapter 1

hellooo so i wrote that when i was sick a while ago, i felt like shit and it gave me the inspiration to write that

hope you like it!

* * *

Obi-Wan's steps led him straight to his bed... on which he fell face first.

He just had the shittiest day. Actually no, his day hadn't been so terrible; he simply felt so tired the slightest thing made him want to curl up in his bed and hide forever. This whole week drained him to the point he wished he could stay comfortably nestled in Anakin's arms for a good month.

Speaking of which, he could feel his former Padawan's force signature getting closer and didn't have to wait long before the younger man sat next to him on the edge of their bed.

"Everything alright, king of my heart?"

Although Anakin couldn't see his face because it was squished against the soft mattress, Obi-Wan knew his former Padawan was well aware of the smile the pet name had put on his face.

Force only knew why the blonde Jedi was so keen using those, especially the cheesiest ones. Not that Obi-Wan really minded, but he'd never tell his former student such thing. He would rather avoid Anakin accidentally calling him by a pet name in front of the Council.

Groaning in response, Obi-Wan blindly searched around for a pillow to bury his face in as those always felt so much better than the mattress.

"Very eloquent of you, Mister Negotiator," chuckled the younger Jedi.

Any response to the tease died in his throat when he felt Anakin gently carding through his hair, a gesture that earned his former Padawan an appreciative groan.

"Bad day?" inquired his partner, who apparently had no attention of letting it go.

Despite his reluctance to stop hiding his face in his freshly found fluffy pillow, Obi-Wan rolled on his back. "Not really."

Entwining their fingers together with his flesh hand, Anakin listened.

"I'm just tired that's all," he sighed, "It'll pass don't worry about me." reassured the copper-haired man, who knew that his lover worried all too easily about him.

Anakin didn't answer at first. Mindlessly drawing imaginary patterns on Obi-Wan's leg with his robotic hand until a grin tugged at his lips.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do."

Curious blue eyes locked into his and he smiled. "I'm gonna run a warm bath for you and then I'll go get us some food at Dex's," he suggested, quite pleased with his idea.

Sitting up, Obi-Wan offered the younger man a pout.

"Do you have to leave?"

Chuckling, Anakin tugged his partner close.

"No, I can stay with you if you want. I'll call Dex and ask for delivery instead." he paused, gently pushing a strand of hair out of Obi-Wan's face.

The surprise blooming on the young Jedi's face as he saw blue eyes glisten with tears quickly faded to a soft look of adoration. He always forgot how emotional Obi-Wan could get when fatigue weighed down on him.

Calloused fingers cupped his face and Anakin felt his heart swell with love.

"The Force spoiled me with the most caring partner in the galaxy," whispered Obi-Wan, lips curled into a smile, almost brushing against the ones that then oh so softly claimed his.

"I love it when you get cheesy. Makes me all tingly to know how much you love me, " hummed Anakin as he gently nuzzled his lover's jaw.

He had no doubt in his ability to stay in bed with Obi-Wan for hours but he had a relaxing evening for his man waiting to be put in motion.

Laughter bubbled in his chest hearing the squeal slipping past his partner's lips when he suddenly lifted him in his arms and carried him to their bathroom.

Making sure Obi-Wan felt good was his job and well he was never one to fail, especially when it came to his lover.

* * *

oh man I wish I had an Anakin too

anyway hope you liked it!

D.

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

PART 1 HAS BEEN EDITED

Yeah so I originally didn't plan on doing a follow-up and technically speaking it isn't really a follow up since the setting is different but I edited chapter 1 and turned all the big changes I wanted to do on it into this. Which is why I'm posting it here instead of as a new work.

The setting in this one is a modern AU.

Obi-Wan is 35 and Anakin 29, Obi-Wan is a professor and Anakin a mechanic. They've been together for seven years and married for four.

Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

As routinely as his day went, fatigue had the ability to make everything absolutely draining. The usual slight disturbances turned into catastrophes he wished he could avoid by staying in bed.

His warm and comfy bed, which suddenly dipped as Obi-Wan joined him on it.

"Everything alright, love?"

Getting over his reluctance to move his face from the pillows he currently chose as his hiding place, Anakin pushed himself up into a sitting position before lunging at his partner.

"Let's stay at home forever, babe."

Chuckling, the professor gently patted his husband's head. "You would miss seeing everyone too much, and we both have work." Groaning at the reminder, Anakin looked up to familiar blue eyes with a pout.

"However, we can spend the weekend at home. I'm sure the girls will understand and we can take a raincheck for the cinema." offered Obi-Wan as he played with strands of the golden crown of hair currently resting on his lap.

Hearing the proposition, Anakin suddenly perked up. "Really?"

He hadn't finish nodding that his husband tackled him down on the mattress. Hovering above his suddenly disheveled partner, Anakin beamed. "I just feel the need to point out you're the best husband in the entire galaxy."

Fondly rolling his eyes at the younger man's exuberance, Obi-Wan happily parted his lips when his eager partner leaned down to thank him in his own way.

Parting after a few minutes, Anakin took a moment to stare at his husband. His flushed cheeks, his freckles, his azure eyes. He bathed in the loving gaze focused on him and felt his week's worth of worries evaporate.

"Marrying you is the best decision I ever made." Loving the way Obi-Wan's widened at the confession, Anakin grinned. "Mind if I do it again?"

Confusion etched on the freckled face beneath him and the mechanic couldn't resist pressing a kiss on the tip of his partner's nose.

"What-"

Thumb brushing against the professor's kiss-swollen lips, Anakin stared straight into his eyes.

"Marry me again?"

Albeit muffled by an overjoyed kiss, Obi-Wan's eager yes still sounded like the sweetest melody to Anakin's ears.

* * *

the starting point was like chap 1 so "character A feels super tired and character B cheers them up" and I ended with a second marriage proposal but oh well

i also snickered like a dumbass when i wrote "straight into his eyes" because well it's hilariously inaccurate ya know

Hope you liked it!

D.

xoxo


End file.
